Masquerade
by Carol Montibeller
Summary: Mas como achar alguém que não tem identidade? Quando se está mascarado, você pode ser qualquer um. E são inúmeros os suspeitos.
1. Trailer

n/A :Hey Povo!  
Espero que gostem, este é apenas o trailer  
Boa Leitura.

_O que era pra ser apenas mais um baile de máscaras do Ministério..._

_**–Vamos Mione , que mal pode ter em ir à um baile?**_

_**–Não sei Gina, tenho um mal pressentimento em relação a esse baile...**_

_Acabou surpreendendo..._

_**–Me daria a honra de uma dança?**_

_**Hermione virou-se para contemplar o homem que agora estava a sua frente. Os traços que se faziam visíveis de seu rosto mostravam jovialidade e beleza por trás da máscara. Algo naquele sorriso lhe era familiar.**_

_**A máscara de couro negro em conjunto com a roupa que o homem usava, proporcionava um ar totalmente sexy a ele. Quando finalmente olhou para os olhos, teve a certeza de sua resposta:**_

_**–E porque não?**_

_Um conselho errado:_

_**–Hermione, aonde você vai?- perguntou a ruiva preocupada.**_

_**–Estou com dor de cabeça Gina, já estou indo... - a mais nova olhou para o homem que encarava a amiga intensamente.**_

_**–E ele ?**_

_**–Me ofereceu uma carona, mas já neguei.**_

_**–Aceite! Não seja burra!**_

_**–O que? Você quer que eu aceite carona de um desconhecido?**_

_**–Faça por mim- a morena bufou.**_

_Mas algo não sai como o esperado:_

_**–Hermione, cadê você?- a ruiva que havia achado a chave no chão do corredor, gritou histérica. Hermione nunca faria isso. Ela era organizada demais.**_

_**Olhou no chão e, em letras bem desenhadas, estava escrito:**_

**"O que é meu eu cuido, o que eu quero e não é, tomo à força."**

_O arrependimento..._

_**–Esta louca Gina? Você nunca vai encontrá-la...**_

_**–Eu vou até o fim do mundo, mas eu vou encontrar...**_

_**–Mas como você pretende fazer isso?**_

_**–Simples, se eu encontrá-lo, eu a encontro...**_

_Mas como alguém sem identidade poderia ser encontrado?_

_**–Quem é você, cavalheiro?**_

_**– Me chame apenas de Don Juan- novamente sorriu irresistivelmente.**_

_**–Quem é você por trás da máscara ?**_

_**–Quem você quer que eu seja?- ela sorriu levemente.**_

Porque quando se está mascarado, você pode ser qualquer um...

"_**Mascarados!**_

_**Rostos de papel desfilando**_

_**Mascarados!**_

_**Esconda seu rosto,**_

_**para que o mundo**_

_**nunca o descubra"**_

"_**Mascarados!**_

_**Sombras em ebulição**_

_**Mentiras sussurradas...**_

_**Mascarados!**_

_**Você pode enganar**_

_**mesmo o amigo**_

_**que o conheça"**_

_**Em breve...Masquerade**_


	2. Le Masques

**_N/A: Espero que gostem, e por favor comente se gostou. Ah, a Isaa é minha beta no nyah :3_**

**_Masquerade_**

**_Le Masques (As mascaras)_**

**_Por Carol Malfoy & IsaaVianna_**

**_Pov. Gina_**

O tempo realmente passa rápido. Logo se vão os segundos, os minutos, as horas, os dias, as semanas ate que em um determinado momento o grande expresso da vida lhe convida a descer. Isso é triste. Triste e inevitável. O ciclo da vida humana. Nasce, cresce, reproduz-se e morre. Não necessariamente nesta ordem.

Por isso, dizem os sábios, aproveite sua vida como se não houvesse amanhã. Por mais que essa possibilidade possa parecer distante ela está mais próxima do que imaginamos e, muito mais do que gostaríamos.

Já haviam se passado sete anos desde a batalha de Hogwarts. E o tempo, não havia parado. Tanta coisa havia mudado nestes anos passados. Relatemos...

No ano seguinte a guerra Hermione e eu voltamos para fazer nosso 7º ano, enquanto os meninos –Harry e Rony- foram cuidar de outras coisas. Inicialmente, Harry e eu mantínhamos uma relação que eu achava ser um namoro, mas ele deixou claro que não tínhamos nada e eu não significava coisa alguma para ele quando ele partiu para a Áustria no intuito de fazer um curso de auror depois de minha formatura. Chorei, me descabelei, quase entrei em depressão, mas consegui me recuperar graças a Mione e a nossa viagem a Itália. Que país maravilhoso a Itália... Ou devo dizer os italianos?

Na época, Hermione não estava em uma situação psicológica muito melhor que a minha. O idiota do meu irmão a tinha a proibido de ir à Hogwarts sozinha, ou melhor, sem ele. Ela, logicamente, ficou espumando de raiva e o deixou. Uma semana depois, ele apareceu com uma vadia qualquer dizendo ser a nova namorada. Na formatura, meu maninho ficou morrendo de raiva quando a Mione apareceu com um corvinal "gatíssimo". Ele fez um escândalo e eles brigaram novamente. Esses homens... É impossível entendê-los.

Voltando ao presente, hoje seria o baile. O grande baile de mascaras que só a elite da sociedade bruxa iria comparecer. Hoje seria o dia de rever todos aqueles com os quais estudamos. Aposto que ele iria estar lá... É, mesmo os lindos e maravilhosos italianos não me fizeram esquecer os olhos verdes, os cabelos negros, a boca carnuda, o ….

_Chega Gina! controle-se. Sem recaídas, ok?_

Balancei a cabeça, como se fizesse que os meus pensamentos saíssem de minha mente. Olhei pro lado, Hermione estava deitada no sofá com um livro na mão- o que não era muita novidade. Ri com o pensamento e ela me olhou em questionamento.

–Só estava pensando...

–Nossa... Isso pode não te fazer bem – joguei uma almofada nela e não pude evitar um riso.

–Para ok?! É sério, eu estava pensando no baile de hoje a noite.

–Se não fosse praticamente obrigada, eu nem iria nesse baile idiota.

–Mione, pare de ser chata! Você iria sim senhora, aposto que você vai se encantar com alguém essa noite. Você não tem ninguém desde aquele italiano de Roma... Como é mesmo o nome dele...? Lembro que era o nome de um baixinho bigodudo que as crianças amam no mundo trouxa... Como era mesmo o nome daquele deus romano?

–Romeu, Romeu Bocceli. O nome do irmão que era do "baixinho bigodudo", o dele era Mario.

–Ah sim, como pude me esquecer?! Ele tem o nome do rapaz daquele livro lindo... - vi ela rir girando os olhos.

–Não devia ter te dado Romeu e Julieta no natal.

–Você sabe que eu amei. –Repliquei.

–Você sabe que eu fiquei traumatizada. - ri com a frase.

No natal passado Hermione havia me dado um livro, e eu, sinceramente tinha achado uma péssima ideia, mas quando li me apaixonei pela historia dramática do jovem casal que se ama e morre por esse amor. É uma bela e trágica história. A partir dai, sempre que podia arrastava Hermione para o sofá e assistíamos a uma adaptação desse livro, ou a outro romance dramático, isso regado a sorvete, chocolate e vinho. Ela sempre tentava fugir, mas eu a convencia.

Muitas vezes em compensação ela me obrigava a assistir os mistérios dela, só Sherlock Holmes ela tinha me obrigado a assistir mais de cinco vezes.

–Agora voltando ao baile... Já esta quase na hora de se arrumar.

Ela fez uma carreta.

–Gina, acho que vou dizer que estava doente...

–Afff. Vamos Mione, que mal pode ter em ir à um baile?

–Não sei Gina, tenho um mal pressentimento em relação a esse baile, alguma coisa vai acontecer.

–Eu espero mesmo que aconteça! É disso que você precisa. Conhecer gente, fazer algo fora do que está acostumada. Você fica a semana inteira dentro de seu escritório no ministério e no seu escasso tempo livre fica aqui em casa lendo esses seus livros- bufei, e vi que ela não me dava atenção- Aliás qual é o da vez?- disse me referindo ao livro que minutos antes ela lia concentrada.

Mostrou-me a capa, era o livro trouxa que a dias havia chegado por meio de uma coruja misteriosa.

–Não consigo entender ainda o: "Não fuja" que está no livro.

Sempre desconfiada...

–Não deve ser nada Hermione... –fiz um gesto com a mão em desaso- não é um mistério? -ela confirmou com a cabeça – Então deve ser uma fala do livro ou algo do gênero.

–Não sei, Gina... - olhou para o relógio e bufou- Infelizmente já esta na hora de começarmos a nos arrumar... Vamos.

–Odeio vestidos longos e apertados – disse a castanha na frente do imenso espelho que tinha em meu quarto.

Hermione estava linda. Ela vestia um caro e fino vestido que eu a tinha obrigado a comprar quando a vi provando na loja de fantasias. Minha amiga estava como uma bela princesa, o vestido roxo possuía uma saia volumosa, a parte superior do vestido era colada ao corpo. O cabelo estava solto em cachos definidos.

–Você está perfeita.

–Eu vou acabar me enroscando na barra desse vestido. Até imagino a queda... E eu não sou uma princesa. Sou a imperatriz Catarina, a grande. - girei os olhos.

–Primeiramente, Hermione Jean Granger, pode parar já com esse pessimismo bobo. Onde já se viu? Tão nova e tão pessimista... E depois, eu já disse: Você está perfeita.

Ela girou os olhos balançando a cabeça em negação:

–Não é ser pessimista Gina, é ser _realista._

–Muito bem senhora _realista_, coloque a máscara.

A máscara era delicada e negra. Os pequenos detalhes em prata a tornavam ainda mais bela. Minha amiga estava perfeita.

Olhei-me no espelho para dar uma última checada. Eu usava um vestido branco com detalhes em dourado, estava delicado e sexy. No ponto exato. A minha máscara era dourada e o meu cabelo que estava preso em uma espécie do coque com alguns fios soltos. Eu realmente estava parecida com a minha personagem. Ri. Isso se Afrodite fosse ruiva.

–Você está linda, Gina.

–Obrigada, meu bem, agora vamos...

**_Pov. Mione_**

O salão de ouro e mármore branco, possuía sofisticação e beleza surreais. As grandes janelas do salão davam para o imenso e belo jardim que o ministério custeava. Ele era realmente encantador. Mas mesmo a beleza e paz que o jardim me transmitia não tirava-me a sensação de perigo que minha mente emitia. Paranóia? Não.

Aquilo era um pressentimento.

Veja bem, eu sempre fui racional. Aprendi a olhar todos os ângulos de um problema, pois sempre de uma maneira ou de outra, a resposta, mesmo que parecendo tola, se fazia visível. Apendi também que é um erro capital teorizar antes de ter dados, pois acabamos por distorcer fatos para ajustá-los em teorias em vez de achar teorias para explicar os fatos. Toda essa filosofia é linda e perfeita , mas na prática muitas vezes temos que apelar para nossos instintos afinal, querendo ou não somos animais, e animais sobrevivem graças ao instinto, ao senso de perigo. Acho que essa é a fórmula para a sobrevivência humana, a união da razão e dos instintos.

Neste momento meu instinto sussurrava que algo me aguardava, algo que mudaria minha vida daqui pra frente. Essa sensação era incomoda, realmente nunca fui muito adepta à mudanças, mas esta me afligia mais. Infelizmente eu nada podia fazer sobre o assunto.

Aqui estou eu, Hermione Jean Granger, na festa de máscaras à fantasia do ministro esperando para ver o que a vida tinha para me mostrar.

–Vamos, Mione – Gina riu- não podemos ficar paradas na porta do salão a noite toda...

Olhei para a ruiva ao meu lado, não tinha percebido que havia estacionado na porta do salão.

–Ok, vamos Gina.

A variedade de detalhes era incrível, as máscaras possuíam os mais diferentes tons e formatos. As fantasias eram tantas... Algumas trouxas, outras bruxas. Se via de monstros à princesas, de heróis à personagens esquecidos, e várias combinações que pareciam estranhas. mas que incrivelmente se completavam harmoniosamente. As máscaras e fantasias eram como as personalidades das pessoas.

Não, não estou dizendo que todas as pessoas são falsas. Só acredito que cada um constrói uma máscara para se adaptar ou vencer um desafio ou um medo. Alguns usam uma máscara de alegria, para mostrar ao mundo que não se importam com seus problemas, outros usam uma de arrogância e orgulho para tentar convencer ao mundo que são inalcançáveis, mas na verdade essas pessoas também tem medos e receios como nós.

Eu mesma uso uma máscara. A da seriedade, a da sabe-tudo. Não nego sempre serei aquela criança que está determinada a aprender mais e mais, que necessita de uma certa aceitação. Não é fácil para uma pessoa que sempre conheceu apenas o seu mundo de uma hora para a outra descobrir que existe um outro que o supera em magnitude, tão complexo quanto o primeiro e tão regado a preconceitos quanto o que era acostumada a viver. Essa máscara de seriedade existe porque eu tenho medo de me entregar, de me arriscar. De me sentir inferior.

Gina é o meu oposto, ela reage de maneira diferente sob a mesma pressão. Agora, por exemplo, ela esta rindo e dançando, com certeza se divertindo e eu me encontro aqui: sentada meditando sobre minha vida. Quem dera estivesse agora em casa lendo. Aquele livro ainda me intrigava... E porque as palavras "Não fuja" não saiam da minha mente? Aquilo era um aviso com certeza, mais não fuja do que? Das pessoas, da vida, dos livros...? Eram tantas as opções... São tantas as possibilidades.

–Você me daria a honra de uma dança?

**_Pov. Narrador_**

–Você me daria a honra de uma dança?

Hermione se virou para contemplar o homem que agora estava na sua frente. Os traços de seu rosto que se faziam visíveis mostravam jovialidade e beleza. Algo naquele sorriso lhe era familiar.

A máscara de couro negro em conjunto com a roupa que o homem usava, proporcionava um ar totalmente sexy a ele. Quando finalmente olhou para os olhos , teve a certeza da resposta:

–E porque não?

Delicadamente ele a levou para o meio do salão. Quando tocou na sua cintura , foi inevitável o arrepio. E, por Merlin, por que o perfume dele tinha que ser tão bom? Será que a tal mudança tinha a ver com ele ou era apenas mais uma dança?

–Sabe jovem donzela, contemplo sua beleza faz tempo, mas devo dizer que hoje está ainda mais irresistível – ele riu canalha e ela enrubesceu

–Quem é você, cavalheiro?

–Me chame apenas de Don Juan- novamente sorriu irresistivelmente.

–Quem é você por trás da máscara?

–Quem você quer que eu seja?- ela sorriu levemente.

–Eu quero saber o seu verdadeiro eu. Quem é você todos os dias?

–O que te faz pensar que o meu eu verdadeiro não é esse? Posso muito bem usar uma mascara todos os dias. E lhe afirmo que ninguém sabe minhas verdadeiras intenções por trás desta máscara. Ninguém é o que parece minha querida, todos usamos máscaras...

Ao mesmo tempo que estava surpresa pela frase do homem, afinal era exatamente o que pensava antes, estava curiosa. Franziu o cenho diante da afirmação. Ele riu, ela sempre seria a sua eterna sabe-tudo. Ou melhor sua ainda não, mas aquilo era apenas questão de tempo.

–Então você usa máscara todos os dias?- sim, ela acreditava nesse conceito. Mas porque não testá-lo?

–Se eu te dissesse agora quem sou, você não acreditaria.

–Me de pelo menos uma dica de que és. -examinou o belo rapaz- é moreno, correto? Me conhece? Convive comigo?

Ele riu pelo nariz.

–Sabe minha querida, a magia é algo maravilhoso. E sim, eu lhe conheço, na verdade mais do que você imagina.

–Hum... Não é moreno, então?- A mente da castanha calculava todas as possibilidades.

–Não disse isso, muito pelo contrario... Devo dizer pequena, que a realidade é extremamente mutável e nossos olhos podem facilmente nos enganar.

Ela bufou, por Merlin! Ele era ágil nas respostas, mas ela precisava descobrir quem era. Era mais um desafio. E esse ela também iria vencer.

Olhou atentamente para o homem com quem lentamente valsava. Havia algo que era importante que ela estava deixando passar... Mas o que? Lembrou de um trecho de livro, de seu personagem mais querido. "Os pequenos detalhes são sempre os mais importantes" - disse o grande Sherlock Holmes. Se era para analisar detalhes então ela iria fazê-lo. Mas de maneira sutil. Ah ela iria testar o homem a sua frente de diversas maneiras, ele não poderia ser tão ágil ao ponto de se esquivar de todas as armadilhas.

–Mas por que Don Juan? Então você está aqui para seduzir mulheres?- e começou o interrogatório.

–Não, assim como Don Juan eu nunca me aproveito de uma mulher, eu dou prazer às mulheres se elas assim desejam. E esse é naturalmente o maior prazer que elas já experimentaram. Afinal toda mulher é um mistério a ser desvendado, mas uma mulher nada esconde de um amante verdadeiro.

Ela riu, ele conhecia o cinema trouxa. Seria ele um mestiço ou nascido trouxa?

–Hum... Certo, compreendo. Devo perguntar como me conhece tão bem?

–Bem, minha donzela. Te conheço de diversas maneiras através de diversos modos. Acredito que a melhor maneira pela qual eu te conheço é através da observação. - ela o olhou interrogadoramente- Quer saber alguns detalhes que eu sei sobre você? -ela confirmou com a cabeça- Bem, sei que ama gatos, livros especialmente os de mistério, pois eles a induzem a ter o pensamento mais rápido. Sei que ama orquídeas, pois elas são fortes e belas. Sua pedra favorita é o diamante, pois para ficar mais belo precisa ser lapidado, aperfeiçoado. A primavera é sua estação preferida, pois é a estação do renovo. Acredito que sua cor favorita não seja o vermelho, pois mesmo sendo grifinória e achando a cor rubra aconchegante, aquela que realmente possui a sua preferência á a azul, pois transmite mistério, leveza, sofisticação e pureza de uma só vez. Você tem paixão por frutas silvestres, como amora, morangos e framboesas, pois elas te lembram a infância na casa de sua avó, uma das mulheres que você mais admira... - terminou o pequeno discurso com um sorriso presunçoso, ele sabia que havia acertado em todas as afirmações.

A boca da mulher se abriu. Como ele sabia de tudo aquilo? Ela não se lembra de ter dito a ninguém nenhum daqueles detalhes. A sua mente trabalhava rapidamente. Imediatamente deduziu que observação requer tempo. Então ele a conhecia faziam alguns meses pelo menos. Não, meses não. Aquilo era trabalho de anos. E ele era próximo. Muito próximo. Isso reduzia o número de pessoas possíveis. Quem a conhecia há tanto tempo?

–Incrível, Senhor... Realmente impressionante.- ela mantinha uma expressão de extrema concentração. Ele já havia visto aquela expressão varias vezes nas aulas do professor de poções, Severo Snape, as quais ela sempre dava tudo de si. Ele riu, ela era encantadora...

–Ora Milady, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda tem um ar de sabe-tudo pronta para resolver um problema de poções.

Aquilo rapidamente atraiu sua atenção, ele a conhecia de Hogwarts. Ah sim, conhecia... Olhou novamente para a roupa dele, ela sentia que tinha alguma dica, um pequeno detalhe que lhe seria útil para resolver o enigma.

Na lapela da capa estava um pequeno broche, algo delicado e brilhante. Delicadamente, olhou com mais atenção. Era um pequeno pássaro de prata, uma águia talvez, ou ainda um corvo.

Ele percebeu que ela observa seu broche, e que havia percebido que ele a conhecera em Hogwarts. Ela era esperta, e ele tinha que se cuidar com isso. Se ele se descuidasse, ela logo saberia quem ele era, e essa ainda não era uma opção.

–Vamos beber algo, querida?- ele precisava se distanciar dela. Era mais difícil raciocinar com os olhos avelã o olhando tão intensamente.

Ao longe várias pessoas observavam o casal. Gina era uma dessas pessoas, a ruiva observava com atenção a amiga e o homem misterioso. Será que finalmente a amiga tinha achado alguém que preenchesse todos os quesitos da lista? Que Merlin desejasse que sim. A amiga precisava disso. Ela precisava de alguém. Mesmo que fizesse de tudo para provar ao contrario. Ela só lhe desejava sorte.

Um pouco mais adiante, um jovem observava a casal com atenção. Havia algo naquele homem que lhe sinalizava perigo. Ele estaria de olho em ambos aquela noite.

Porque Hermione não era a única a ter pressentimentos ruins naquele salão.


End file.
